Rhymes to the Soul
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: Two different villains; two different pasts; same future.  PART ONE OF MY 'BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF VILLAINS' TRILOGY   No pairings unless you're that desperate


… **I was bored. And I'm home sick after getting food poisoning -_-' SCREW YOU, GOLDFISH CRACKERS.**

**Disclaimer: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT. Your lawyers mean nothing to me. NUFFIN. It's like I'm a muffin... flavored with the random walNuts of Denial!**

**(Don't judge me.)**

* * *

><p>…<p>

_She's running fast, she's flying by_

_If she stops, she knows she'll cry_

_She keeps going, never stopping_

_But through it all, she's __**terrified**_

…

* * *

><p>Just. Keep. Moving. (This sentence has so many meanings it just makes her want to-)<p>

It's a never-ending phrase in her mind, like some sort of sick mantra. It's something she's grown up with, though she hates to admit it. Because in all honesty, she only wanted a friend while she was growing up.

But she didn't get one. Not a human friend, at least. She just got these stuffed animals to play with, to talk to.

(She is-was lonely. She's not even show anymore.)

Her parents were constantly moving, which meant making and having friends was forbidden. Well, she could make new friends in every place they moved _(And they moved to dozens of places) _but it was guaranteed that after living there for six months, her family would pack up their bags and move again, effectively cutting off all chances of her _keeping _friends.

Then, finally, her father gets the promotion he's been working towards all these years when she turns fifteen. Suddenly, her family's rich! That means they can finally stay in one place now, because Dad doesn't need to move around to please his bosses like a puppet! 'Cause now _he's _the puppeteer of some fancy schmancy company! Isn't that _great_?

And at first it is.

There are all these incredibly expensive parties her _parents _host that everyone else absolutely _dreams _about getting into (Instead of the other way around), and there everyone talks to her. It's the same at school! People are always talking to her in the hallways or calling her name, and life seems _great. _She can even finally afford all those kittens she wants to save from the kitten mills!

But throughout it all, Ashley notices this one boy: Jack Spicer. All of her friends call him a loser, having gone to school with him longer then Ashley, so the blonde was inclined to agree with them. After all, majority rules, right?  
>Then she finds out his parents moved just as much as hers when he was growing up, which is saying something. Ashley's on her fifth passport, including the three that expired over the years.<p>

Jack's on his eighth.

(She can respect that.)

…

Then eventually, this dance rolls around. Ashley is so excited about it, she dreams about every single little detail as the days count down.

Then she's completely humiliated on the dance floor.

After everyone walks away from her sitting alone, (_the_ _loser that people only liked for her money and parties, because she was there to keep them all from being bored) _in her (_stained and ruined dress that she actually used with her own money that she worked for, instead of just jacking the cash off her parents) _dress, Jack comes up to her.

She expects him to make fun of her, tell her she's an even bigger loser than she is, but he just silently hands her his jacket (Which smells like him). She looks up at him, opens her mouth to thank him, but he just turns and walks away like everyone else.

He leaves her, just like everyone else.

She's half tempted to just throw his jacket in the trash as she walks out, but her home is so close she walks and it's cold outside so she begrudgingly shoves it on.

She goes to then place her hands in her pockets –a habit she has yet to kick- when she feels some sort of paper inside one of the pockets that makes a crinkly noise when she touches it. She pulls the scrap out, expecting it to be some sort of wrapper, but instead it's a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

_My number. _The paper reads at the top, scrawled in red marker and in Jack's handwriting.

Ashley doesn't even hesitate to pull out her cell phone.

…

They drive around for hours, her and Jack, in his dad's car which Jack 'borrowed' from his dad. Ashley has to stifle a giggle at Jack's attempt at being a 'Bad Boy', he fails at it that bad.

The dance wasn't supposed to last until ten, so they had a couple of hours to kill. _(It was at eight o'clock that Ashley was rejected by everyone her age; thereby leaving her alone.)_

(Then she glances at the boy next to her, and has to laugh out loud when she sees that somehow Jack got two straws stuck up his nostrils. Okay, so maybe she's not alone.)

(At least not fully.)

…

Eventually, Jack starts to tell her about his _other _life.  
>He tells her about the Shen Gong Wu, the Xiaolin Losers, and Wuya.<p>

(There is no way Ashley would ever admit that maybe she was a _little _jealous, until she hear Wuya was a ghost with no solid body.)

One day, when apparently Wuya is off sulking in a corner because of Jack's 'Immature personality' (Ashley rolls her eyes at Jack's imitation of the Heylin witch), he shows her a couple of his Shen Gong Wu. She says 'oooh' and 'Ahhh' at the right moments, and Jack absolutely _beams _at her before starting to go into this 'incredibly evil' rant.  
>She shuts him up by smacking him upside the head.<p>

…

Eventually, she wants in. Who wouldn't? Incredibly mystical and powerful objects that can help you do anything you want? That's a no-brainer.

She doesn't expect Jack to act so vehemently against her idea as he did.

"Absolutely _not! _The Shen Gong Wu are _mine_, and world domination is _mine!_" On any normal day, Ashley would laugh at how red Jack's face is turning, but today Jack is yelling at _her_. He's never done that before.

"I can do whatever I want!" She shouts right back; her eyes flashing and her limbs starting to coil like a pouncing cat. She wants this, and she knows it. So why shouldn't she have it? She was like a cat; everything she saw was _hers _for the taking.

They stare –_glare _at each other a minute, before Jack points to the door and absolute _screams_: "GET OUT!"

She leaves.

…

That night, Katnappe first takes to the streets.

…

* * *

><p>… <strong>Lol? Um, yeah… I just really was bored, and I can't text my friends cause they're in the middle of freaking class right now… -_-'<strong>

**REVIEW.**

**~OHA**


End file.
